Love Song
by Minx1993
Summary: Meg isn't like any other teenager she hunts the supernatural the only thing is she just wants to live a normal life so she moves back to New Orleans to do just that but as usual things don't go as planned for Meg not when the big bad hybrid Klaus Mikaelson is involved.
1. Prologue

I still couldn't believe it after months of planning I finally got out of my dysfunctional life. All my life I wanted a normal life to have a normal family and have friends and eventually get a job as a waitress. But that never happened not after my sister got possessed by a demon it started to consuming her body till there was nothing left of her and eventually killed her.

After my sister died my mother and father changed they started training me at the age of ten making me into a warrior instead of treating me like their daughter and together we started hunting abnormal creatures. Though my years of hunting I started to realise that this isn't what I want what wanted was an normal life what really made my decision was when I was nearly killed by wendigo which made me realise that it was time to get out and live a normal life so I runaway and went into hiding which was the only option I had and left to the last place my parent would go and that New Orleans where I was born.

So here I am in New Orleans. No more hunting and acting like a solider now it's time to act like a human being again and go back to having a social life make some friends even later in the future start a family.

Little do I know my life is going to change when I meet the big bad hybrid Klaus Mikaelson who begins to change my life forever - for better and for worse but what I don't count on was starting a workable friendship with him which grows into love which I think we both didn't count on.

I mean a hunter and Hybrid who would of thought?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_"Hi John. It's me Meg I was wondering if you get back to me asp this is urgent."_

I sighed and hanged up the phone. It only been a few weeks since I've been on the run from my parents and so far I haven't come across anyone or my parents so far it's all been good now I'm trying to contact an old friend of mine who got out of the hunting gig a few years back but kept in contact with me now it seems like every-time I ring him there is no answer.

"God damn it."I muttered as I came to the conclusion that I would have to go all the way to his place which didn't really make me feel comfortable seeing as he never takes care of his apartment and leaves his dirty clothes on the ground for people to see.

Scene Break - Outside John Roverfield's apartment

I couldn't believe what I'm seeing," Oh my god this is his apartment." I say raising my eyes in disbelief with all the money John had and he picked this of all places. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to his front-door knocked on his front door but heard no footsteps heading towards the front door lucky for me I know where he hides his hide -a key in his garden.

I opened his front door and instantly the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hit my senses. I scrunched my nose in disgust never in my life have I seen a apartment in this state so holding my breath I picked up the empty beer bottles and picked up the cigarette butts and dumped them in the bin.

Now next mission. Find John and find out what the hell happened here. I looked in all the rooms until I found him and saw he was completely out of it so I quickly ran over to the blinds and let the sun bright up the room which must of woke John from his sleep.

"Ugh! Who let the light in." John grumbled sleepily.

"I did now get your ass outta bed." I snapped frustrated at how he could let himself get in that state.

"Meg?" He looked over at me in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know John maybe I thought we could go hunting together." I said sarcastically then spoke normally,"what do you think John I got out of the business. I am just like you now no more hunting the supernatural and concentrating on living a normal life."

"Meg I'm going to tell you a little secret." He sat up and whispered in my ear, "there is no getting out of the hunting business trust me I know.

"Yep sure John." I say not even listening to him.

"I am serious Meg. There are dangerous forces here Meg more dangerous then vampires or demons." He sat up staring at me. His hair was dirty and his eyes were bloodshot and what the hell is that smell?

"Uh, what day is it?" He says rubbing his face.

"Really? John it's Tuesday now come on I'll clean up while you have a shower." I said and watched as he grabbed his clean clothes and headed towards but not before looking back at me,

"Thank you Meg." He sent me a small smile and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

I smiled softly and started cleaning his room and putting the rubbish in the bin. When I heard the door open John came out nice and clean looking exactly the same as he did when I was fourteen now to get some proper food into him instead of him drinking and sleeping all day.

"Come on lets go out for breakfast." I say pulling him behind me and dragging him out of his apartment.

* * *

><p>Scene break - Cafe<p>

"Really a Cafe? I would rather McDonald's Meg at least then they would have chicken nuggets." He mumbled out the last part but I could still hear him.

"Well from the look of your apartment that's all you've been eatting." I sighed as I placed my bag next to my seat then turned to look at him, "besides you need to eat something a lot healthier then McDonald's which is why I ordered a fruit salad and I am going to watch you eat it."

I heard him groan and slam his head on the table face -down I looked away noticing people in the cafe were staring at us. I tapped him on the head which made him look up at me and noticed what I was looking at then quickly looked at me and mouthed a sorry.

"Why were you looking for me ... Megan." He asked staring at me curiously.

"I need to stay with you for a few days so I can get back on my feet." I scratched my head nervously as looked at him reaction but shocked me was that he had a smile on his face.

"Why me Meg? I'm not exactly the cleanest person to be around at the moment." His face fell into a frown which wasn't the John I knew.

The John I knew never frowned or looked depressed. He was always happy and fun to be around but something obviously bad happened to him and I am going to find out what.

"Which is why I thought I could help you with whatever is going on in return you let me stay with you." I smiled gently as I sipped my hot chocolate.

But the reaction wasn't what I was expecting he sprung out of his chair and wrapped his arms around my waist and muttered, "Yes. You can I need you Meg your like a sister to me don't leave me too."

_What happened to you John?_

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter next chapter will be when Meg starts her new life and you've probably noticed that John calls her two names Meg and Megan which she only lets him do<p> 


End file.
